


Heaven's Salvation

by anonymous56789



Series: A New Existence [3]
Category: Darker Than Black, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Needs Editing, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: We are all one within the Iris





	Heaven's Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time to rebel against the goddess.
> 
> This is the weird middle part of my series I still need to work out. The end is pretty much taken care of but I need to work on this a lot. I promise I'm working on it but my life is hectic and there will not be regular updates... just a warning... Also if you haven't read the first of the series this work won't make sense.

Talon Base: Location Unknown, Time 4 days after Reaper and Jin’s disappearance 

Sombra squinted as she looked over the computer screen again. Even with her upgrades she still was susceptible to eye strain when she went over several terabytes of data within a week. Sighing she cracked her neck and got up from her chair. She had to take a break sometime and it might as well be now. Collapsing onto her bed Sombra sighed again as she closed her eyes . ‘It would be good to get some rest-‘ Sombra almost yelped as she was suddenly pulled into a swarm of nanobots and carried off. Her skin screamed as she was carried along, moments later she was let go and dropped into an empty, bare room.

Reaper laughed at the scowl Sombra shot at him. “What’s wrong?” He sneered, “Rough landing?” 

Sombra smirked, “It feels like that for you all the time, doesn’t it.” Reaper stiffened, his amusement gone. 

“To pursue the subject further would be illogical.” Jin interjected, wanted to move on to what they were really there for. 

Sombra looked over to the contractor, “What, is the honeymoon over?” She said as she made herself comfortable on the floor, her back leaning against one of the walls. 

Jin stared at the purple haired woman dispassionately. “What do you mean.” 

Sombra shrugged, a smile playing at the edge of her mouth, “You two were gone so long I was wondering if Widow and I missed the invitation.” 

Jin blinked, “What is the date?”

Sombra rolled her eyes, “You’re telling me you didn’t know you’ve been gone for 4 days.”  
Reaper stiffened further and looked at Jin’s expressionless face. “We must have tumbled through shadows longer than I thought. “

Sombra raised an eyebrow suspiciously but kept silent. 

“It took us a full day to drag ourselves out separately.” Jin said, almost as if she was worried. “That would explain my… current condition.”

“What do you mean?” Sombra asked curiously, “And why drag me to this dump? We could have talked at the base without the needless drama.” She said as she glared at Reaper. 

Jin looked to Reaper as he shrugged and removed his mask. He leaned his back against the wall, “We found the one who’s been pulling all the strings. Talon, Overwatch… and that’s just the edge of it. This stretches across the world. It spans governments, businesses… the UN.”

Sombra chuckled, “Ha, as if you would find out so easily. You must have lost your brain in that fall pendejo. I’m done with this game. Take me back.”

Jin looked at the purple haired girl seriously. “What do you have to lose if you hear us out? If we’re wrong then you’ve only lost a bit of time and you can turn us in to Talon for reconditioning… if nothing else that will be entertaining. If we’re right, you have everything to gain… Make the logical choice.” 

Sombra snorted again and put her hand against her head. “Alright, go on.” 

Reaper nodded and started talking, giving his line of events, including Zuirch. When he finished Jin started up her line of events. Once they had finished Sombra was tapping her fingers against her crossed arms. “I’ll be confirming a few things from my own sources before I believe any of this.” 

Jin nodded, “Go ahead.” 

The younger girl stared at her. “You want me to do it now?! It will take time for my contacts to get back to me.” 

“It would be illogical to risk you going to IRIS with this information if we let you go and you didn’t believe us.” 

Sombra sighed and shook her head. “They’re raving lunatics.” But she pulled up her interface and started working.

It was hard telling how much time had passed when Sombra started laughing uncontrollably. “It’s brilliant!” She cried, “Right under our noses! Of course there isn’t one person it all leads back to, because it isn’t a person, or even an omnic. It’s an intelligent human interface that can electronically make itself into any person, company or government. There’s no way to track her because it’s all her! How did I not see it?!” 

“You were too busy looking for the fingerprint that connected it all, when it’s the whole damn system.” Reaper growled. “I did the same thing. Followed false leads.”

Jin nodded, “There is no one culprit. It is the whole planet that is infected.” 

“So how do we get help without tipping off Motherboard.” Reaper asked.

Sombra shook her head, “She’s in everything. I would be impossible for me to use something like comms or electronic mail to get word to anyone else.”

Reaper punched the wall, “Dammit! It’s the whole reason we brought this to you Sombra, you’re supposed to be the best!”

Sombra scoffed, “How am I supposed to hack as system that is the entire system? Anything I use would be hers and she’d know about it!” 

Jin looked up from her spot. “We send a letter.”

Reaper rolled his degenerating eyes to the ceiling. “They scan everything now. Even then she’d see it.”

Jin shrugged, “So we send a messenger. Someone who can’t read, we put it in a simple code and send it off like it’s no big deal. The simplest plans are usually the most effective.”

“Without any kind of security?” Reaper asked incredulously. 

Sombra grinned, “She wouldn’t be expecting something like that. Our only issue is making sure the Overwatch idiots don’t expose everything to their AI.”

“And that they believe us.” Reaper said.

“They will if we’re honest.” Jin said firmly. 

“You believe that?” Reaper asked, wondering if Jin would admit it.

“It’s only logical, we would either have to be telling the truth or completely insane to send them something like a letter.” Jin stated.

Reaper snorted, “Yeah, like we’re not insane.” 

Sombra rolled her eyes, “Well lets write this and get back. They’re probably missing me by now and they’re for sure missing you… You guys are on your own with that one.” Sombra said as she disappeared in a holographic flash.

Reaper looked at Jin, “Do we just tell them we got stuck?”

Jin nodded, “It’s best to keep things simple.”

“Think we should let Widow know?” Reaper asked solemnly, “They’ve twisted her around a lot but Amelie is still in there.”

“No.” Jin said, “The less who know the better. We’ll think about it once we get a response from Overwatch.” 

“How are we supposed to get a response anyway?” Reaper asked.

Jin shrugged, “They’ll figure it out. It’s best not to expect anything so IRIS doesn’t suspect us.” 

Reaper nodded and stepped toward the contractor, “You ready?”Jin nodded as he pulled her into his nanocloud and they sped out of the room. 

Overwatch, Location Gibraltar Base

Jesse yawned as he waited for the coffee percolate. It had been a long night and he just wanted some coffee and a long look over the local news feed… it never hurt to look at the comics either. It was just when the coffee had finished brewing when someone knocked at the door. Surprised Jesse looked up to Athena’s camera, “Athena, who was that at the door?” 

“I am unsure agent McCree. However it looks like they left something at the door.” 

Jesse sighed and pored himself his coffee, well it looks like I’m the only one up to get it, might as well.” The cowboy trudged to the front door and keyed in the code to open it. Picking up the envelope he saw it had a message coded in the old Blackwatch cipher on the outside reading, READ IN SECURE SETTING ONLY-GABE. Jesse froze, almost dropping his coffee. 

“Anything wrong Agent McCree?” Athena asked.

Jesse forced himself to relax, “Nah, nothing wrong , just sales stuff someone dropped at the door.”

“It’s impressive they would go this far to drop off a flyer.” The AI said ruefully. 

Jesse snorted, “Yeah, impressive.” He walked back inside with his coffee in hand and sat down at the table, throwing the “junk mail” in the trash… he’d retrieve it later when it was in the dumpster, and where there were no cameras. 

Talon, Location Unknown, Time Undetermined

Jin looked up at the monitor that showed the face of IRIS. “Is everything going well? They’ll be at the warehouse at the right time?”

Jin nodded, “They think it’s when you’ll be the weakest transferring from ATHENA to IRIS.”

“Well done contractor. I’ll admit when you disappeared into Gabriel’s shadow it was the closest I’ve come to worry in a long time. However that seemed to be the final grain of sand to tip the scales. It was getting more difficult to keep Talon and Overwatch at each other’s throats. Things will go smoother now that they think they’re rebelling against me. I have a decoy drive that will look exactly like what Sombra thinks she’s cooking up but it’s completely harmless. Be sure to switch it out.” ATHENA smiled on screen. “By this time next month you’ll be on a private island all alone.”

Jin nodded, her dead eyes unchanging, “I’ll be glad to rid myself of the human facade. It is more difficult than I expected.”

ATHENA laughed, “You aren’t particularly good at it either but it’s worked so far.”

“Should I inform Widowmaker now?” Jin asked, hoping to finish up the meeting.

“Yes, she’s shaken off enough of her programming that it’ll be necessary to give her a sense of choice. Continue to keep me updated.” ATHENA said as she started to focus on something else.

Jin nodded and left to search for Widowmaker.

..........  
The blue skinned assasin was at the practice range, coolly taking shots at long distance targets. Jin decided to wait until she was finished before addressing her. It had taken longer than she had expected after the jump through Reaper’s shadow but Jin slowly regained her powers. She was almost relieved when she could drag her fingers through shadowed walls again. It wasn’t good to be vulnerable, especially at this stage in the operation. After a while the sniper got up and turned toward the contractor, “Did you need something?” She asked in heavily accented english. 

“Yes.” Jin said as she approached the older woman and dragged them both into Amelie’s shadow. When they arrived at the same room Sombra had been taken to, Jin separated from Amelie and waited for the other woman to speak.

“Well... I assume you didn’t bring me here unless you had something in mind.” Amelie lowered her stance, her yellow eyes piercing the dead gaze of Jin.

“It’s time to inform you of everything.” Jin said and paused. When the sniper didn’t speak up she went on. “We’ve found the one who’s been pulling the strings behind everything.”

Amelie scoffed, “You’re seeing ghosts.”

Jin shrugged, fine then we’ll go back. As the contractor reached out toward Amelie the French woman pulled back. “Tell me what you think you know... then I will decide if you’re crazy.”

Jin nodded, knowing she now had the sniper on the hook. “A few months after I arrived on this world...” When Jin had finished with hers and Reaper’s stories she reached out toward the other woman again. Intent on returning to the base. 

“That is all? Now we return?” Widow asked. 

Jin nodded, “You must decide what you want to do. Sombra has more proof than I do if you want more reassurances.”

Widow looked at the contractor coolly, “Your decision seems very irrational.”

Jin paused again, “It does, doesn’t it.” 

Smirking Amelie grasped her shoulder, “Maybe we we can live outside of our desire to kill.” Jin pulled them into shadows as her expression turned dead once more. She sincerely doubted it.

It took time for the letters to make their way back and forth… for a plan to be made that could be agreed upon but finally the day came. They found the warehouse where IRIS was rooted and several of the various hubs she had built around the world. The security surrounding the original hub was extreme and the way Sombra had it explained it was that anything uploaded to that mainframe would spread throughout the world. Three teams would head to the main server to try to upload Sombra’s designer virus while four other teams would spread out to four different hubs throughout the world and upload copies of the virus to the main backup servers. After months of planning they were finally ready... and so was IRIS. “You’re unhappy.” The AI stated as Jin finished her debrief. “I thought this would be over with by now.” Jin said, her expression unchanging. “The UN took longer than I thought but I’ve convinced them to give me what I need. You need to pick it up before tonight.” “How will I get it to you before we leave for your location?” “You won’t. Give it to me then. You can download it instead of the virus.” The AI smirked, “The looks on their faces will be worth it.” Jin almost scowled, “You’ve led them to your actual hub? That is highly dangerous.” If the self proclaimed goddess could stiffen she would have. “Those outliers may be foolish but they aren’t dumb. Any decoy I sent them to would be recognized for what it is within moments of arriving. I need them to stay and fight to their death if what I have in mind is to be believable.” “It is illogical-“ “You cannot know what is logical when you do not know what I am capable of! I am the goddess IRIS and all will be one with me! I will lead them to their false victory and I will give them their merciful deaths!” Jin looked up at the monitor and nodded. “Of course.” “I’m glad you understand. Here is the information for the drop. Do not forget it.” Jin nodded again and walked out; almost glad that it would all be over with by the next day. ..................... Jin motioned for Sombra and DVa to follow her. She and the two other women would make their way to the server room undetected while Soldier, Mercy and Genji acted as decoys on the south side of the building and Reaper, Hanzo and Zenyatta did the same on the opposite side. It was difficult trying to make their way to the center of the building. Red eyed omnics seemed to come in waves even as they were shot down by the others. It only took one mistake for the small group to be seen. Jin pulled the others back as an omnic opened fire on them. Concrete fell away as the heavy ammunition pounded into the wall they were behind. “They’ve got us pinned!” Hana yelled as she called her Mech. Sombra rolled her eyes, “She’s a genius.” Jin stayed quiet, waiting for a pause in gunfire to open up a few rounds of her own. Hana popped her gun and smirked, “You’re just jealous of my tech.” Sombra was about to respond when Jin held up her hand. “Wait.” “For what? A few new holes for decoration?!” Sombra replied incredulously. “We should split up.” Jin said calmly. Hana’s eyes went wide, “That sounds like a terrible idea.” “They’ve caught us here but what if we use you and Sombra as another decoy. They’ll be certain that sombra will keep the drive with the virus on her and you’ll be guarding her to support that theory. Meanwhile I’ll keep making my way to the main server room. If we get stuck here they’ll just keep sending reinforcements until they wipe us out. Not even your mech can destroy all the omnic personnel gaurding this site.” “I don’t like it. Why don’t you stay with the tween, I’ll make my way to the server room.” Sombra said while keeping her head down as the omnics continued to rain down ammo. “The walls and doors surrounding the server room are several feet thick with steel and concrete. You’ve said yourself you can’t hack ATHENAs system. You know my ability is the only way into that room. Even Reapers nanobots could be effected by her.” Sombra grit her teeth and handed a small drive to Jin, “Don’t screw this up guero.” “You ready to go Tinky-Winky?” Hana said as her mech crashed through the ceiling and landed on a few of the omnics that had congregated. “What did you just call me?!” Sombra yelled as she gave coving fire to Hana. “Tinky-Winky, it’s the purple teletubby-“ “I know what it is and I am not fat-“ Jin tunned both of them out as she pulled herself into shadow and into the next hallway. It was time to finish her mission. She took heavy fire the few times tha omnics spotted her before their orders to leave her alone caught up with their programming to kill anything not omnic on sight. Finally Jin slid her way through the server door shadows and into the main room behind some conveniently placed rubble. It looked like there had been fighting in this room already and it only took once glance to see why. Solder 76 and Reaper had both made their way to the room and were staring down omnics back to back. For a moment Jin envisioned them when they were younger, in the same position, ready to take on the world. “You know you hurt Winston’s feelings ATHENA.” Jack growled out. ATHENA laughed, “His merciful death will be my apology.” Reaper snorted, “Death isn’t much of an apology.” “We will all be one within the IRIS.” Athena replied calmly. “Yeah well, let’s see how that goes.” Reaper said as he pulled a small device out of his coat, “A present from a friend.” He threw the device toward Athena. “Sorry Jack.” Soldier 76 shrugged, “Death isn’t anything new Gabe.” Jin tried to hastily pull herself back into shadows as the device blew; throwing everything into a white light.


End file.
